osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
King Roald
|text1 = NPC |item2 = |text2 = In combat |item3 = |text3 = In combat (hard) }} King Roald III (more commonly known simply as King Roald) is the current ruler of the prosperous kingdom of Misthalin. His residence is within Varrock Palace, where the Varrock Palace Secret Guard work to keep him safe. He is located in the south-east side of the Palace on the ground floor. King Roald's examine text in Runescape Classic calls him King Roald VIII, although he is the third. He is notable for being one of the least controversial kings, as he is a very straightforward, stable ruler. He has a wife, Ellamaria, who rules alongside as queen. Treasure Trails . The answer to his challenge is 24. History King Roald is the son of King Roald II, a monarch most famous for his efforts to reclaim the Shield of Arrav from the Phoenix Gang and Black Arm Gang. Although little is currently known of King Roald's early history, he is known to have had a pampered upbringing, learning to read from the Palace's librarian, Reldo. Since his rise to the position of king, Roald III has been accepted by most as a generally good ruler. Under his rule, the city of Varrock has prospered greatly, and has seen the renovation of the Varrock Museum. Yet, despite this, there are certain groups that feel Roald is weak in the face of the Church of Saradomin, and others that would go so far as to see him assassinated. His hesitance in matters such as the recent conflicts with Morytania have earned him many enemies. Quests Shield of Arrav During the Shield of Arrav quest, players must visit King Roald to collect a reward for returning the Shield of Arrav to the Varrock Museum. Originally, King Roald had no role in the quest, but an update gave him a small part in the quest's ending. Priest in Peril You can start the Priest in Peril quest by speaking to King Roald. What Lies Below During the What Lies Below quest, he falls under a mind control spell cast by Surok Magis and is forced to fight against the player. He is level 47 and can only be defeated if the player summons Zaff when he is at zero Hitpoints. He is immune to damage from the Vengeance spell, recoil rings and poison. The same day the quest was released, King Roald's graphics were revamped. If you have completed the Garden of Tranquillity quest, while fighting King Roald, he will shout phrases like "I'm allergic to roses!" and "That garden was awful!", which is a reference to the quest. If Shield of Arrav is completed, he will also say, "A member of the Phoenix Gang!" Dragon Slayer II In the culmination of Dragon Slayer II, players seek his aid at the behest of Jardric and Bob. Trivia *Roald is suggested to be greedy - as seen in Shield of Arrav when he pays the player only half of the bounty his grandfather put out to recover the shield, and again in Priest in Peril when he mentions he would have sent a squire to check in on Drezel, but all the squires wanted payment for the task. *King Roald is a very popular NPC to fight in the Nightmare Zone due to his high amount of Hitpoints, and his melee only attack style. When fighting him, he not only repeates the same phrases he does during the "What Lies Below" quest, but also several additional phrases unique to the Nightmare Zone, including: "Your gang isn't here now!", "I will smite you, cur!", and "Take that, knave!". Additionally, with the completion of the high tier Myreque quests, Darkness of Hallowvale and A Taste of Hope, he gains a final two phrases: "You're with the Vampyres!", and "Back, minion of evil!". Category:Monarchs Category:Misthalin Category:Varrock